


Inner Voices

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Vision is a psychological mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Vision has issues





	Inner Voices

Vis knew he should probably mention it to someone, but he was going to blame his psychological make-up for this one. Aside from the problematic part, there were parts of him that were Bruce Banner, and parts of him that were Tony Stark. Both were accomplished liars, Tony particularly. He was good at even lying to himself.

The rather large proportion of him that was JARVIS said that Tony and Bruce could absolutely be trusted, and should be, but their aspects of his personality overrode the AI.

And Ultron continued to whisper to him that he was better than them.


End file.
